A Shift
by AlyssWolf
Summary: Kakashi displays a wide variety of emotions and character traits when in bed, while Yamato tends to simply become overtaken.


Kakashi swept his eye quickly over Yamato's body as he turned away for a split second to shake the pair of dice in his hands.

"Seven. I guess I got lucky tonight, huh?" Yamato grinned up at his senpai before carefully moving his piece on the playing board.

"Maa, you seem to have forgotten that I'm the master of this game though." Kakashi shook the dice and rolled, and less than a minute later he was halfway around the board.

"Hey! How'd you get a bonus like that!?" Yamato gazed up at the chuckling Kakashi with a mixture of exasperation and disbelif on his face. Kakashi flashed a peace sign and leaned his weight back on his hands which rested on the floor of his room. "I just can't believe it, it must be rigged!" Yamato craddleed his chin and eyed the other man suspisiously. "Are you somehow using your sharingan to cheat?"

Kakashi grinned with his uncovered eye. "Tenzou, how could I possibly when my left eye is covered up?" Yamato pouted and crossed his arms.

"I told you, stop calling me Tenzou already, my name is Yamato now." Kakashi's eye glinted with mischief as he leaned across the board towards Yamato.

"Ohh, but all that doesn't matter anyway, because my name will be the only name cried tonight." Yamato's face flushed scarlet as his throat suddenly grew dry. "Spend the night with me?"

Yamato's eyes widened before suddenly squeezing closed in embarrassment. It's not like they hadn't done _things_ before, Yamato really needed to get a hold of himself! But sometimes his senpai could be so...so...

Kakashi pulled down his mask and pressed his lips against Yamato's, flicking his tongue around the inside of his mouth before pulling away and resting his hand on Yamato's thigh.

"...Please?"

Yamato averted his gaze as he felt the red creep farther across his face. Needy. Kakashi could sometimes be extremely needy.

He grunted in affirmation only a half a second before Kakashi pounced on him and pinned his arms to the floor. Yamato gasped as Kakashi dragged their masks and headbands off and whispered against his ear. "It's been so long, Tenzou, I missed you." And there it was, the other trait that Yamato always witnessed in Kakashi no matter the situation, but which happened more radically when they got intimate: Kakashi's aura changed almost randomly; one moment he would be the aggressive predator, and another a broken, needy mess. Passionate and fiery, broken and weak in the knees, all in less than a minute.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of Yamato's neck and slid his hand under his shirt as he nudged his knee in between his legs and pressed slowly. "I wish...you could be mine forever." Yamato moaned softly into Kakashi's mouth as he kissed him lazily, his tongue exploring the insides of his mouth. Yamato reached his free arm up and tugged at Kakashi's shirt, pulling it half way off before Kakashi suddenly sat up, whisked it off and then swept Yamato up bridal style in his arms.

"Senpai...?" Kakashi set him on his bed before tugging off his own pants.

"I thought I told you not to call me senpai. We are equal leaf shinobi and we have seen for a long time." The corners of his mouth tugged up into a smile as he crawled up onto the bed to straddle his kouhai. Yamato only shook his head as he gazed up at the stunning body above him, and the face which became unmasked just for him. "Maa, always too shy to speak during these types of things, well I'll make you speak, I'll make you scream my name."

Yamato shuddered at the sudden change of mood and blushed as Kakashi leaned into him to suck on his neck. Yamato always froze up during these moments, his mind grew fuzzy as his heart did somersaults in his chest. He knew that Kakashi wanted stimulation as well though, and so did his best to touch him as he panted and squirmed.

The truth was Kakashi adored him no matter how clueless he acted in bed, in fact he found it arousing that the other man froze up at the slightest touch.

Kakashi sucked on his chest and pushed his pants off before grinding against Yamato's exposed flesh. The younger man gasped as he felt hot breath roam lower and a trail of saliva painted down his stomach. He tangled his hands in silver hair and bit his lip to keep from groaning as he was engulfed with warmth. Kakashi bobbed his head up and down, his eyes on Yamato's face, burning with the desire for him to make eye contact even for just a split second. He pasued only a second to purr: "Teeennnzzouuu-kuuunnn."

He took him into his mouth and connected his lust filled gaze with Yamato's before he squeezed his eyes shut for good with a high pitched moan. He slid back up tenzou's body and pressed two of his fingers into his mouth, his other hand squeezing and jerking lower before he mercilessly paused and ran his wet fingers over Yamato's nipple.

"Say my name." Yamato squirmed and shivered as he thrust against Kakashi's hand, drool spilling from his mouth as his thoughts became nearly incoherent.

"Sen..." Kakashi rocked into him and bit the side of his neck.

"No, my real name, make me yours." Yamato mewled and wrapped his legs around Kakashi's hips.

"Fuck...Kakashi...senpai..." He muttered in a strangled voice before pulling him down and kissing him ravenously and shooting his hand down to grab at Kakashi.

"Eager, are we? Well you're going first." He took him back into his mouth and licked until to his utter satisfaction, Yamato came crying his name. He kissed the side of Tenzou's head and pressed into him, not expecting his kouhai to recover anytime soon. To his surprise the younger man silently gasped out a woodstyle jutsu and suddenly Kakashi found himself pinned to the bed.

"You deserve to be...too...I" Kakashi watched in silent awe as Yamato mimicked his previous movements and left him throbbing for more contact as he kissed him sensually and got him off before releasing the jutsu and collapsing on top of him in a panting heap on the blankets.

"Please stay with me, Tenzou" Yamato smirked at the jonin's morphed attitude and the sudden change in dynamic as he brushed his fingers through the mess of silver hair that rested gently on his chest. "Aishiteru."

Yamato watched as a hint of a blush brush his senpai's cheeks before he replied, "I love you too."


End file.
